


My Extremely Self-indulgent Size Kink Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Like, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Size Kink, ridiculously self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a collection of short stories involving people in the office having a big dick.





	1. Don't Borrow Ideas From BuzzFeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin gets an idea from the internet.

Arin saw it in a BuzzFeed video. This already was a bad sign. In the video, they had the men in the office anonymously measure their dicks to see if the office average beat the national average. Arin thought it would be really stupid but also really funny, so now it was a requirement. He, Dan, Barry, Ross, Vernon, Jack, Matt, Ryan and two of the other interns were all sent to the bathroom with the measuring tape and put their responses in a form that would do all the calculations for them.

"Alright everyone," Arin announced. "The office average is... just about 7.9 inches!" The office erupted into sarcastic applause. "That puts us well over the national average, as well as over the highest country average in the world!" At this point, the applause became genuine. Who knew that the office was this well hung? Arin clicked on the spreadsheet to look at the individual lengths.

"The smallest length in the office is 5 inches. The longest one is...." Arin scanned the sheet looking for the number. When he found it, his eyes rolled at the number that was submitted. "Alright, who the fuck put in the fake number to skew the results?" Arin asked in an annoyed tone. All eyes looked over at Ross.

"What are you looking at me for, I put in my real fucking number!" 

"Really?" Arin questioned.

"Yes, really!"

"Oh, okay. So who the fuck was it then who put down 12.25 inches?"

"Yeah, that's mine." Ross answered.

"I thought you said you put your real number?"

"I did! I promise!"

"No way. There's no fucking way that-" Arin started.

"Ugh, I hate that I have to prove it every time." Ross interrupted. He undid his belt and, before anybody could object, pulled his jeans and boxers down to his mid-thighs. And then he pulled his cock, which was still partially hidden, out from behind them. He grabbed the measuring tape off his desk nearby and held it up to his cock. "There! Fucking proof!" Ross said, as if this were a normal thing to do. He looked up at the shocked faces around him. "What?" He asked innocently.


	2. Shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry learns about his new powers.

The common misconception that people have about shapeshifting is that it takes an immense amount of focus. That is very much not the case. Barry hasn't exactly had these powers for very long, but he does know that it takes a lot of training to gain full control. Once, Barry went to bed as himself and woke up as Ross. It really freaked him out.

Barry got these powers genetically. His mother didn't have it, but that was because it skips a generation. He had known that the power would manifest at any time. His power finally appeared in the middle of an episode. Arin and Suzy noticed that Barry's Markiplier impression seemed a little too good. They looked over in his direction to find not Barry, but Markiplier himself.

Barry was definitely not the kind of person who would use this power to hurt people, so it mainly came in handy for comedy. His impressions, which had previously been very lacking, were now perfect. He and the rest of his friends would play pranks on guests as well as each other. Barry swore he would ask his brother to teach him how to control his powers, yet it never happened. In this moment , however, Barry wished he hadn't put off his lessons.

Barry was recording with Ross on a particularly hot day. They weren't able to have the air conditioning on, seeing as it would mess with the recording. So, Ross asked if he could take off his pants. Being the stand-up guy he is, Barry naturally agreed. But then Ross also took off his shirt and recorded in nothing but his boxer briefs and his undershirt. 

Barry had been attracted to Ross for quite a while. They had flirted from time to time. Ross knew how Barry felt, but didn't want to rush Barry into something he might regret, so he let Barry take things at his own pace. The problem is, Ross looked really fucking sexy at the moment. Barry felt his cock start to get harder. This, on it's own, is normal. But, since Barry hasn't gained full control of his powers, he was running into a bigger problem.

Barry could feel his dick growing. That was the problem with Barry and arousal. Whenever he gets horny, his cock grows out of control. This had happened to him before at home, but now he has nowhere to hide. His dick was rapidly creeping down his leg and no matter how hard he tried, nothing could stop it. He tried to continue the conversation, but it became harder and harder to hold back his moans. 

His dick had past his knee and didn't show any signs of stopping. He looked over at Ross who, luckily, hadn't noticed yet. When Barry's eyes reached Ross's lower half, he noticed that Ross had gotten hard naturally. This made Barry even hornier. This also sent his growth into overdrive. His dick was going to be at his ankle any second now. Not only that, but his jeans we're about to give out due to the sheet girth of his rapidly growing cock. 

"-how I got that scar on my arm. Isn't that fucking crazy Barr?" Ross finished his story. Barry hadn't heard much of it, but he had to respond to act naturally. Barry opened his mouth to speak. Instead, he let out an incredibly loud moan. "Barr, are you-" Ross was interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric. Barry's enormous cock ripped it's way through what was left of Barry's jeans. It started growing at an even faster rate than before.

Barry's dick was reaching a length that was longer than his entire body and it showed no signs of stopping. Ross did the first thing that came to mind and started jacking off Barry's cock. Luckily, it didn't take much more for him to cum. His nuts, which had grown to the size of large beanbag chairs, seized up. His dick swung with the first contraction. The first shot of cum hit the ceiling with so much force that it raised one of the ceiling tiles. His dick swung around in an unpredictable manner as Barry shot cum like a fire hose.

Barry sat in the center of the disaster he created. Everything around him was drenched in cum. He had already called up Alex for those lessons. Ross told him that they were way past the innocent dating stage, seeing as Barry had already cum all over him. They started going out once Barry had finished his lessons. He shapeshifted his dick all the time now. Once, during another recording with Ross, he just started growing his dick to mess with Ross. He was so turned on by it, they ended up just fucking in the recording room.


End file.
